


Red

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [19]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Panic Attacks, Safewords, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: The boys use their safeword.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> I'm here with a different story this time. This is something I've gotten a few requests about since I started the series and since it's such an important part of safe sex I wanted to write something about this. I'm of course talking about safewords. 
> 
> Below are four different times when each of the boys used the safeword. It's hard to place this in the timeline since it happens at different times, but it happens after Porcelain doll so I'd say in between march 1975 and sometime 1976.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and pay attention to the tags.

Ironically, it’s not even Roger who’s the centre of attention when it happens. It’s Brian, desperate and gorgeous, stretched out on their bed with hands and feet tied down. Freddie’s between his legs while John teases over Brian’s nipples and talks soft, melodious filth to their boyfriend.

Freddie asks Roger to grab the lube for him and Roger does, crawling down the bed on all fours to give the singer the bottle as well as a smacking kiss. 

Freddie grins at him, warm and bright, and strokes a hand over Roger’s cheek. “Thank you princess.”

_Princess_

Roger’s breath gets stuck in his throat as Freddie turns back to Brian, lubing up his fingers. 

_Come here princess._

_Down on your knees princess, or you know what happens._

The pulse pounds in his ears, drowning out the sounds of his boyfriends’ familiar voices. He can’t breathe right, chest tight and head spinning.

_Open up princess..._

Large, rough hands on his jaw. An unfamiliar thickness, a disgusting taste of salt and unclean skin. Hungry eyes staring, burning, itching. John’s stuttering breaths. The sharp metal glistens as it presses against his boyfriend’s throat...

He’s choking. He can’t breathe. 

John’s stopped talking filth, frowning at Roger. When he catches Roger’s terrified eyes, notices his too quick breathing, he pales, eyes widening in understanding. 

Roger and John shouts it in unison.

“Red!” 

\- - -

”Red,” John gasps, pulling out of his boyfriend carefully. ”Freddie, you’re bleeding.”

As soon as the words are spoken Brian shoves himself away from Freddie’s face, falling back against Roger who had been in the middle of preparing the older man.

It takes the singer a moment to answer, lost in both pleasure and play as he is. ”I am?” He slurs, gingerly getting up on his knees with John’s help. ”Feels good though, didn’t notice.”

”It’s my fault,” Brian says brokenly, fingers trembling through Freddie’s sweaty hair. ”I didn’t prepare you enough. I’m so sorry Fred.”

Freddie waves him off and blows him a kiss while John spreads his boyfriend’s cheeks to assess the damage. 

”Is it bad?” Roger asks, looking a bit pale. He has one comforting arm around the distressed Brian and helps Freddie drink a glass of water with his other.

John shakes his head. Except for the few drops of blood he’d seen on his cock as well as Freddie’s opening looking a bit raw and puffy it’s not too bad. ”I think you tore a bit love,” he says gently, pulling Freddie up and into his arms. ”I’m very sorry. Does it hurt?”

”The only thing hurting is my dick, you’re all making a huge fuss over nothing.” He turns back to pout at John. ”I want to come darling, please don’t stop.”

John smiles and kisses the pout from Freddie’s lips. ”No more fucking. But I’m sure Brian or Rog can lend you their lovely mouths. And then,” he continues before Freddie can interrupt. ”We’ll have a bath and you can use all the ridiculously smelly oils you want. How does that sound?”

”I guess that works,” Freddie nods eagerly, already pulling both a nervously stammering Brian and a giggling Roger down towards his crotch.

\- - -

Freddie moans happily, Roger’s cock heavy against his prostate. Next to him Brian is getting wrecked on all fours by John, one of Freddie’s silk scarves covering his mouth. 

Freddie is on his back, both hands handcuffed to the headboard. It’s not just his hands that are trapped that way, his legs are pushed up against his chest, soft rope looped around his ankles and fastened to the headboard too, keeping Freddie mercilessly stretched out and helpless to Roger’s thrusts.

”So bloody hot like this Fred,” Roger pants, burying his head in Freddie’s shoulder to kiss the skin there, covering Freddie’s vision with golden tresses. It’s sweet torture, not being able to touch. 

A particular rough thrust makes Freddie moan loudly and arch up against his boyfriend the best he can. And then it happens.

His thigh is suddenly on fire, muscles screaming and it hurts so fucking bad Freddie cries out in pain. Roger freezes and Freddie grits his teeth at the pain, trying hard to not scream like a baby. 

”Red, Rog red, get off let me go,” he spits out, gasping when it feels like all muscles in his leg are being ripped apart at once. ”Cramp!”

To his credit Roger is quick, pulling out and releasing his legs while swearing passionately. Brian and John are at his sides in moments, releasing his wrists and looking on worriedly as Roger lowers Freddie’s legs, making the singer wail.

It’s ridiculous, it’s just cramp, but it hurts so awfully that Freddie can’t help the tears flooding his eyes and running down his cheeks.

He holds Brian’s and John’s hands tightly in his, trying to listen to their sweet voices while Roger uses his strong hands to massage Freddie’s screaming thigh, getting the blood flow back on track.

Soon, the episode is over and Freddie is left panting, face wet and leg trembling in Roger’s hands. 

”Bloody hell,” Brian sighs, using his shirt to brush the tears off Freddie’s face. ”You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Freddie groans in agreement, lets his eyes fall shut as John and Brian cuddle him and Roger continues massaging his tense limbs.

\- - -

Despite doing his very best, Brian can’t stop himself from orgasming. It’s impossible not to, really, with Freddie’s mouth around his cock, Roger’s fingers teasing him inside and John telling him how filthy and good and pretty he is.

Only, as soon as his climax is over, the warm, lovely mouth and the talented fingers are gone. He feels the mattress move as his boyfriends gets off the bed. The blindfold is still over his eyes and he fiddles nervously with his wrists still bound in front of him. ”Sirs,” he whispers and John clucks his tongue.

”You didn’t do what we told you Bri. That wasn’t very good of you.”

Brian swallows, feeling small and guilty. ”I’m sorry. It was just too good. I tried not to come but I…”

”Came anyway,” comes Roger’s gruff voice. ”We told you to tell us when you got too close Brian.”

”We’re very disappointed.” Freddie sounds disappointed, like Brian’s really let him down and tears start to gather in the corner of his eyes.

He bites his lip to not sob and mutters another sorry.

John sighs. ”That’s not enough Bri. You need to be punished. You can lie here on your own while we go enjoy a hot cup of tea together. Then, you can try apologizing again.”

”Please don’t go,” Brian whimpers but his boyfriends are already walking out of the room, talking to each other and leaving Brian alone.

He’s crying hard now, beneath the fabric wrapped over his eyes. He doesn’t know why he’s so upset, it’s only a game. He knows they’re not really angry with him and that they haven’t gone far but it still feels awful. 

He’s let them down. They have left him. They’ve finally realized they’re better off without Brian, finally realized that he doesn’t deserve to be part of them. That he can’t keep up.

This is not sexy anymore, or fun. Brian feels terrible. He doesn’t want this anymore. 

”Red,” he snivels, wrists pulling at their restraints. ”Red.” He says again, louder and immediately everyone’s back in the bedroom, crowding up to him on the bed.

Someone lifts off the blindfold and Brian stares up at Roger with teary, miserable eyes. Brian can see the moment Roger understands, the moment his heart breaks.

”Oh Bri,” the younger man whispers, hands gently cupping his face. ”It wasn’t true. You know that.”

Freddie frees his wrists and Brian brings his hands up to wipe the tears from his eyes. ”I know.” He says. ”God I know. But it still hurt. I couldn’t stand it when you left. It was… too much.”

”We’re so sorry Bri.” John is teary eyed too, all of his boyfriends are. John and Freddie lie down on either side of him and Roger slips in behind him, pulling his head into his lap and brushing through his curls with soothing fingers.

”We love you so much.” Freddie says, voice warm as he nuzzles into Brian’s neck. ”We’re never going to leave you.”

”Never.” Roger’s and John’s soft voices choruses and Brian smiles through his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that wasn't much fun... Sorry about that!
> 
> Next up will be a short little fluff thing and I'm also working on a smut oneshot for the Tinder AU. Also worth to mention is that I've started to write a new story. This takes up a lot of my time and I might be slower with the Four men series as a result. I hope you understand and have patience with me. 
> 
> However! The next story of the series will be the 20th. Which is insane! Who would have thought I'd keep this up for this long, who'd have thought you'd stick around for this long?? I think a celebration is in order! I have a celebration proposal. For you who want to and are interested, you are free to leave me a oneshot request in the comments. Before the next story I'll generate a winner randomly. I'll present the winner in my next story for this series and will then write the winning story.
> 
> If no one is interested in requesting something, I'll just try to come up with something celebratory on my own but I wanted to try to celebrate with you guys, you mean so much to me <3 
> 
> Some rules for those interested:  
* The oneshot is to take place in the Four Men universe, between the years of 1973-1976  
* I will not write non-con, bodily fluids, daddy kink, pet play, serious humiliation, self harm, subby John  
* I mostly write smut, but your request doesn't have to be smut, if you want fluff or angst, I'll do my best with that too!  
* Some things that you don't have to request (since they're already on my list to write) are: depressed Bri, Rog in panties, gangbang on Fred (+fisting), the overstim fic, dom!Deaky with three subs
> 
> I'm not sure if you'll be interested in this at all, but I at least wanted to try to do something for you ^^
> 
> ATTENTION: The winning prompt has been randomly selected, so it's unfortunately too late to send in more requests.
> 
> Take care precious people <3 Until next time


End file.
